A bad night at the Bodega bay inn
by Hildebrant
Summary: The Digidestined go into the strange hotel and are attacked by killer puppets
1. Default Chapter Title

A Bad night in The Bodega Bay Inn Part 1

I don't own Digimon or the puppets or Andre Toulon. They are owned by Toei and Full Moon repectively.

Don't you love how these things sound like a scooby doo episode? Onto the fic.

  
  


Tai looked over the hotel from top to bottom. It seemed like a normal hotel alright but something about it just didn't sit right with him.

"Izzy, see what you can find on this hotel on your computer" Tai ordered. Izzy began typing away at his computer and finally found something. "In 1983 a group of psychics were staying in this hotel, paying their respects to a recently deceased friend of theirs. When dawn came the psychics were found to be murdered in various ways. One woman was found with a head wound that looked as if it were drilled into her skull. One man was found covered in leeches, another woman was found with her throat slashed and several bruises on her face. The only survivor was a man found in a mental ward ranting about killer puppets" Izzy finished.

The Digidestined looked at the hotel and contemplated going in it at all. Sora looked at Tai and for the first time ever, saw a look of fear on his face, Matt had noticed it to, he hadn't seen Tai that upset since Sora was captured by Datamon. 

Tai snapped out of his trance and thought for a moment. That was 18 years ago, the killers couldn't still be in that house could they?, besides they had the digimon with them and faced much worse than killer puppets before, heck they already did face a killer puppet in Puppetmon. He looked at Sora and gave her hand a gentle squeeze and looked into her eyes. Guys, I know we should beware the warning and all, but we have the digimon with us" he said to the frightened group. "Besides they can't be any worse than Puppetmon could they?". The group looked on in question and wandered if he was making the right choice.

  
  


Soon the Digidestined arived in the hotel and looked around expecting to see the killer puppets run out of nowhere and attack them. Silence was the only answer they received. They began to look in the rooms they planned on staying in. They looked under the bed and in the closets and found nothing. Maybe Tai was right about the puppets not being there anymore. Soon roommates were assigned. Tai and Sora were sharing a room together as were Mimi and Matt, T.K. and Kari would also share a room. Jou and Izzy agreed to share a room as well. 

  
  


Soon the digidestined were asleep, Tai and Sora were asleep in each others arms in the hotel bed they shared as were Matt and mimi and T.K. and Kari. 

  
  


In Jou and Izzy's room they both sat awake thinking of their own loved ones. Izzy sat up thinking of his girlfiend back home ( I am leaning towards Yolei but I will take suggestions on your made up characters) Jou on the other hand was thinking of a young med student he had been talking to, he missed her a lot and wondered if he would live through this and see her again. They eventually went to sleep after a reckless night of thinking of their loved ones.

  
  


As the digidestined slept they were oblivious to the sound of small feet left by a small wooden figure. It was about as tall as an adult's knee level it's appearance was that of a skeletal like face with a black trench coat and a black fedora hat on top of short, white, shoulder length hair. It was devoid of any working hands or fingers for on It's right hand was a razor sharp knife blade, and on It's left hand was a sturdy and strong pirate like hook.. 

At his left was another wooden figure. It had on a cranberry turtleneck sweater, a pair of gray slacks and a pair of tattered, black, fingerless gloves on it's unusually large hands. But the strangest feature was it's head, it's head was no bigger than that of someone's thumb, While the rest of it's body was about the size of that of a small child.

On the other side of the bladed puppet, was a puppet clad in what looked like a jester's outfit from ancient medieval times with bright purple pants, gold boots, a bright red and purple tunic and a striped red and purple jester's cap. It was topped off with a devilish looking grin on it's face which had three lines across it's head which it could use to spin around and reconnect it's face and head together. At it's side was a small hip knife, this was it's only means of defense as it was usually one to sit on the sidelines and spin it's head with maniacal glee as it's fellow puppets usually did the killing.

The three wooden figures stood outside of the doors of the now sound asleep Digidestined. The puppet with the knife hand motioned to the small headed puppet to bring the chair across from them over to them. With it's immense strength it hefted the chair over to it's fellow puppets. The bladed puppet climbed up the chair unlocked the door leading into Tai and Sora's room. The small headed puppet then pushed the door open. The bladed puppet then leapt down in front of the others and motioned to the others as if to say " you take the other ones, I'll take care of these ones on my own". The others seemed to acknowledge this and headed off to the other room. 

  
  


The bladed puppet looked up at the sleeping couple. It could tell they were tired from the huge pile of clothes that were strewn about on the floor (no they didn't do it they were just really hot) . It made it's way up the bed and looked at the male victim. He was different from it's other victims as he had an extremely large mop of hair which was now matted down on his head. It raised it's blade arm up in the air and let the moonlight hit off of it, that sudden glow of light was enough to awaken the sleeping human however . 

Tai shielded himself with a pillow at the last minute and watched as it was easily sliced in half by the diminutive little demon's blade arm. Tai then swatted the little terror away and proceeded to wake up his sleeping girlfriend Sora. " Sora wake up" Tai said frantically. She soon awoke and saw Tai trying to get her out of bed but failed to see the reason why. She soon saw why when she saw the previously subdued puppet jump on Tai's back and hang on Tai's neck trying to slice it open with his knife arm. Sora saw this and grabbed a vase. She then swatted the puppet away. 

They began to run down the hall after getting dressed when they felt a sharp pain in the back of their legs. They turned around to see what looked like a puppet that resembled a cowboy with a cowboy hat and boots. He also had black jeans on and a light blue button down shirt with a black leather vest, but the oddest feature was the fact that he had six arms, and in each of those six arms was a working chrome pistol. Tai and Sora could here his devilish snicker as he closed in on them.

Matt and Mimi were also asleep enjoying nothing but silence, unfortunately for them that silence was about to be broken.

The "pinhead" puppet slowly pushed open the now unlocked door, compliments of the jester puppet who leapt down to the other puppet's side and made their way in. 

Mimi slowly awoke and leaned up from her bed, only to be forced down rather hard by someone she couldn't see. She regained her senses to see a gloved hand hold itself over her mouth while the other started to punch her in the face, hard.

Matt awoke and saw Mimi getting beat up by what looked like a small figure, he sprang into action by grabbing the puppet and tossing it against a wall. He looked down at Mimi, she wasn't to badly injured, just covered with light bruises, he was fortunate to have acted so fast. 

"Come on Mimi we need to get out of here" he said. They were almost out when Mimi tripped over what looked like a rope between the two beds, set up by by the jester puppet. Matt bent down to check on her but immediately felt something wrap around his throat, the "pinhead" puppet had jumped on his back and was proceeding to strangle him with a thin piece of leather rope. Mimi was about to help when the jester puppet leapt down on top of her chest and raised it's hip knife up at her throat ready to stab the life out of her. Mimi tried to pull off the puppet and hold back it's arm but it was amazingly strong and appeared as if she and Matt were really done for. 'Murdered by killer puppets, what a way to go she thought'.

  
  


T.K and Kari were awakened by the sound of noise in the hallway, T.K. went to go check it out. " Don't go T.K. , what if those things are out there" Kari asked half scared to death. T.K. looked at her and raised her face up to his. "Kari it's probably just them being to loud in bed, I'll tell them all to be quiet" he calmly replied. He opened the door and saw something very peculiar. A small 2 foot tall figure clothed in a tight tan leather jacket with dark brown pants and black leather boots. It's face was completely metal and skeletal with a Nazi helmet with a razor sharp spike on the top of it's head. It's teeth were bullets that were probably meant for some small caliber pistol, at the end of it's right arm was a strange tube like nozzle. 

T.K. looked at the small creature which could only be one of those puppets that Izzy was talking about earlier. In a way it looked like some overdone carnival monster, but compared to "Puppetmon", the last type of evil puppet T.K. encountered, this one looked a lot more intimidating. Kari looked down at the strange looking creature with a look of both puzzlement and fear. T.K. had had enough of looking at this perverse little thing,' was it left here by a bunch of neo Nazis as some sort of sick joke' he thought. "Alright, enough of this" he said getting angry. He took a step towards the weird looking puppet and it raised the weird looking nozle up at T.K. and Kari and shot flames out at them in a huge burst, causing them both to jump. They had found out the hard way that the strange tube on it's right arm was a nozzle for a flame thrower. T.K. slowly grabbed Kari's hand and proceeded to slowly take a step back from the flame spouting little demon. 

"Okay , as long as we don't make any sudden movements and don't try to attack him then maybe we'll stay alive" T.K. said nervously. Unfortunately for them the puppet began to advance towards them with it's flame thrower pointed straight up at them. T.K. watched as the evil little puppet's sockets began to glow a bright shade of crimson, illuminating the entryway of his hotel room, while a low growl escaped it's mouth. T.K. looked on in fear as his only chance of escape was blocked by a two foot tall flame thrower with evil intentions.

Jou and Izzy were also having trouble sleeping with the noise that the others were making.

Jou had heard enough and decided to go complain to the others about the noise, but when he went to go complain he felt something knock his legs out from under him. He looked over at what cased this and saw what looked like a pale skinned Barbie doll with dark black hair and a bright pink dress on with slits going down the sides of it(it's the killer Mimi doll run for your lives!).

It started to crawl up his body and up onto his chest in an almost seductive manner. The doll was almost face to face with him when he saw it started to look like it was starting to regurgitate

something when he saw something black come out of it's mouth. Jou was lucky he was in the medical field and that he heard Izzy's story earlier because he saw just what was coming out of her mouth and recognized it right off the bat : a leach, she was trying to vomit up a leech onto him. 

He had used leaches in a test in med school for his blood test exam. He had seen several students see just what happened when you fool around with leaches , some of the frat students thought that as a joke, it would be funny if they put leaches in the deans bed. They were then caught and arrested. As for the dean, he had blood poisoning from the leaches, they were used to suck out a disease from a very ill patient. 

Jou was not in the mood to become like the dean so he tried his hardest to clamp down the doll's jaws but found that these jaws were really strong, but if he didn't at least make an attempt to keep it's jaws closed then he would be up to his eyeballs in leeches. 

Izzy saw Jou struggling with the killer puppet and went over to help. Just as Izzy's foot hit the ground he heard the sound of a drill starting up, puzzled he turned around and saw a foot tall figure with a spinning drill coming straight at his leg. He got it up at just the right moment, all those years of dodging evil digimon attacks had paid off for Izzy, for if he hadn't moved his leg than that thing would've just bored through his leg like it was nothing. The puppet couldn't stop from charging however and wound up boring right through a nearby wall. 

Izzy saw this as his chance to act and ran outside to get help but saw Tai and Sora at the mercy of some sinister looking cowboy puppet with six arms, while T.K. and Kari had a puppet with a flamethrower on it's right arm. Izzy didn't even want to think about what Mimi and Matt were going up against but saw that he wasn't going to get any help from any of them. 

He turned around and saw the same puppet who tried to charge him earlier, now standing fully upright. It wore what looked like a dark blue soldiers uniform with a face that held such features as slanted eyes and wide carved out lips. On top of it's head however was it's main weapon, a diamond hard fully functional drill cone. 

It lowered it's head and with a full head of steam, charged at Izzy. He managed to leap over the small demon and head into the bathroom where he immediately closed the door and held it with all his might but soon saw sawdust start falling out of the door and watched as his hope started to dwindle away. 

Soon all the Digidestined realized in fear that this was the plan that " the masters of fear" had in mind all along and vowed that they would fight their way out of this and beat "The masters of fear" no matter what. 

"Impailermon" looked on with glee along with the other masters of fear as the digidestined were mercilessly being attacked by the infamous killer puppets of the" Bodega bay inn" hotel. He knew all along that the puppets were there and had always remained there since they were brought there from world war 2 era Germany by their creator, the legendary puppeteer Andre Toulon. It was said that he had learned to bring to life the unmoving marionettes by a means given to him by an ancient Egyptian sorcerer, who stole the method from a demonic ruler named "Sutech". 

He looked on at "LadyBathorymon" who had a look of content and almost sadistic glee on her face. "A toast my lady" he said to her. She looked at him and smiled, "a toast" she said as her lips touched the blood red liquid. As soon as she finished her drink, she reared her head back and spit out the delicious plasma and began cackling like a wild woman.

To be continued in part 2 of "a bad night in Bodega bay inn" 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

A bad night at Bodega bay Inn part 2 

  
  


I really am sorry for taking so long in sending this in. I had gotten lazy and sidetracked by a few art projects. By now you all have guessed that in this chapter of my horror story oriented fic, I am pitting The Digidestined up against The puppets from the independent movie series "Puppet Master". I intend to put them up against more mainstream movie maniacs in later parts of the series, what ones they will be up against next will be decided by me and figured out by the clues I give you. Read on, if you dare!!!!

P.S. I would like more than one review in my story this time. Onto the fic. I do not own Digimon or the puppets.

Tai and Sora looked back at the grinning gunslinger. His six arms were locked onto them with deadly accuracy. They were at point blank range, there was no way he could miss. His red handkerchief rose up to cover the lower part of his face as if by magic, he then aimed at the doomed digidestined to fire and as soon he was about to pull the trigger...... "Spiral Twister"!!! was shouted. The cowboy flew back into a room far behind him as Biyomon's corkscrew shaped fire blast slammed into the now dazed and confused puppet. Tai and Sora looked above to see Biyomon gently descending down to their eye level. 

"Oh, Biyomon thank you" Sora said from the bottom her heart while embracing her Digimon companion. "I'm just glad your safe Sora" Biyomon replied. While they were hugging they had neglected to think about the previous puppet they subdued, The bladed puppet leapt out at them from the shadows. Tai scrambled over to protect Sora and placed his arm around her. "Pepper breath" was heard through the hallway as Agumon blasted away the now defeated puppet. Tai looked up to see Agumon standing over the charred remains of the evil puppet. 

Tai looked Sora over to make sure there was no damage. He felt ashamed to call himself the leader. He had led everyone into this deathtrap and was probably going to be held responsible for the other's deaths when this was over. Sora saw this and looked at Taichi and calmly lifted his chin up to her's. "Sora, I'm sorry I lead everyone into this nightmare, I'm sorry" he finished. Now it was Sora's turn to speak .

Tai, I know they're going to be angry but no matter what, I won't leave your side"she said compassionately. Tai then drew her into a long passionate kiss and remained that way for a good while, savoring the moment with the one he loved the most. "We have to find the others" he said with determination in his voice, knowing full well that the rest of his friends were probably already at the mercy of those evil little things, they just had to try to reach them in time. 

Matt and Mimi were currently at the same mercy that Tai and Sora were previously at. Matt struggled with all of his strength to be free of the pinhead puppet's vicelike grip from around his throat. The thin piece of leather was already putting a mark around his throat and cutting of his last little bit of air. Mimi was also not fairing well against the jester puppet, who was currently trying to slice her throat open. 

Just when things looked their worse, Mimi and Matt's digimon intercepted. Gabumon shot out his "blue blaster" attack, destroying the "pinhead" puppet. Palmon, Mimi's digimon leapt forward and grabbed the jester puppet off of Mimi and flung him out the window and into the ocean below. Matt ran over to Mimi and began to comfort her. "Now do you see why I hate having Tai as a leader?" he stated Mimi nodded and ran out the door to help the others with Matt close behind her.

T.K. and Kari weren't doing much better. They were slowly being backed into a corner by a killer puppet with a flamethrower on its right arm, and it had evil intentions that consisted of using it on them. They suddenly found themselves stopped as they had backed into a wall. Sensing that this was the end, they both held each other's hands and closed their eyes, waiting for their burning demise. Thankfully, it never came.

the torch puppet found his right arm shot out of its previous direction thanks to a well placed "boom bubble" attack from Patamon, T.K.'s digimon. The battle was finished off with Gatomon using her lightning paw attack to knock the torch puppet out of the room and through the wooden railing on the outside staircase, sending him plummeting down below to a painful demise, many floors down.

T.K. and Kari saw all of this and embraced their digimon thankful enough to be alive. "Patamon, thank you, I thought we'd be barbecued by that thing" T.K. said. "Anytime T.K., that's what our jobs are in this world, to protect you" Patamon said to T.K. Kari was meanwhile saying the same thing to Gatomon. "It was nothing Kari, I'd do it again for you at the drop of a hat, besides I didn't want to lose you like I did all those years ago" Gatomon said sadly. Kari knew what she meant about how all those years before she met Kari that she was all alone, growing up in the company of viruses. Kari embraced her and comforted her reminding her that she would never be alone again. T.K. and Kari soon were on their way to help the others. 

Jou and Izzy were the only digidestined left with puppet problems. Jou was currently trying to keep a female puppet from regurgitating a leech onto him and Izzy was trying to keep back a puppet with a diamond tipped drill on the top of its head. Things were looking bad for the two when suddenly, their digimon appeared to save them. Gomamon leapt forward and knocked the leach bearing puppet off of jou and right into Tentomon's super shocker attack, frying her instantly. Tentomon then diverted his attention back to Izzy and destroyed the drill bearing puppet again with his attack. After thanking their Digimon they ran off to meet the others.

After everyone had met up at the lobby of the hotel, they all began to speak. " well Tai here's another fine mess you've gotten us into" Matt said bitterly. Tai at the time was busy comforting Sora after their own near death experience and was in no mood to put up with Matt's arguing again. "Whatever Matt" Tai said rolling his eyes. Matt was about to yell again when a thunderous laugh was heard above them. It belonged to Impailormon 

The digidestined looked up to see Impailormon's disembodied form floating above them with an evil grin across his face, he was obviously enjoying the sight of them in trouble and he finally spoke. "I see you were successful in thwarting the puppet's attempts on your lives" he said, hardly even impressed. "However I think it would be best to tell you that you shall not be lucky in your next encounter" he said confidently. Tai had heard about enough from this digimon and spoke up, "luck had nothing to do with our victory, we won because we are the Digidestined and we will always prevail over our enemies" Tai said to the spirit form of Impailormon. 

Impailormon looked at this and chuckled to himself. " I doubt that you will say such words to your next opponent" Impailormon said to Tai before he vanished.

The others looked on in confusion before they found themselves being sucked into another portal to who knows where.

The Digidestined soon awoke in a secluded area in the woods. Tai helped Sora to her feet and made sure that she and the others were okay. "Is that everyone?" Tai asked. Everyone nodded their heads."Well let's get going he said. They walked for about half an houruntil they came upon something very familiar: "a camp!" they shouted. "It looks like the ones they use out in the U.S." Izzy said, noting that the camp they were at looked nothing like the one they stayed at when they were at many years ago when they first entered the Digiworld. 

They were about to enter when they looked at the sign, it read: Camp Forest Green, that seemed harmless enough. Except that there looked to be another sign underneath it. "Matt help me pull this out" Tai ordered. Matt did as he was told and helped grab a hold of the sign and pulled it off in one good pull and saw another sign underneath it. It read: "Camp Crystal Lake" Sora read aloud with a frightened tone to her voice.

If you don't know where they're at or who they're going to be going up against. Than you obviously don't watch many horror movies. Well remember to review, and I would like to get at least up to 3 reviews this time.

  
  



End file.
